Change! Change!
by sihanchul21
Summary: "Kembali… aku ingin kau kembali..."  "Kyu-"  "Kumohon.. aku nggak sanggup lagi berpura-pura dengan yang lain"  "Jangan-jangan.."  ugghh... bad summary. just RnR, chingu. Chap. 2 update. Hankyu
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Change! Change!**

**Pair : HanKyu, GengHyun, Hankyung x Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Super Junior member**

**Genre : Friendship, sedikit humor, bad humor… **

**Disclaimer : Hak cipta Fanfic ini adalah saya. Para member hanya milik Tuhan, bukan saya.**

**Summary : Para member merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun . Penasaran? HanKyu. Hankyung x Kyuhyun.**

**Warning.. Don't like don't read.. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Ff iseng, fail! Humor garing..**

**Ni ff tercipta dari kebosanan author saat belajar mathematic*gag nanya***

OOOOooooooOOOOooo

**AUTHOR POV**

Morning 8.21 AM

"Hyungggggg!" teriak-cempreng- Kyuhyun

"Ada apa?" Hankyung yang mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun langsung ke TKP

"Hyung bukannya keluar bareng ma laen?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ani.. hari ini jadwalku kosong. Btwee, lo ngapaen manggil teriak-teriak gitu?"

"Sepi… Terus laper nih~~" kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aegyo *author merinding disko melihatnya*

"Masak sendiri"

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Hankyung yang berniat meninggalkannya

"Hyung! Jangan pergi! Aku laper~~ Hyung tau kan kalo aku nggak bisa masak? Ntar kalo aku masak, tiba-tiba gas meledak dan..dan.. dorm terbakar gimana?" kata Kyuhyun lebaiii

"Tuh mah DL. DERITA LO.." cuek Hankyung

"Hyung! Setega itukah hyung pada maknae yang cute ini? Ayolah hyung~~" kata Kyuhyun-lagi- lebaii

"Egp…"

Hankyung menarik tangannya. Kyuhyun yang nggak mau kalah*alias ngotot* menarik tangan Hankyung. Hankyung naik pitam melihat Kyuhyun. Dia menjitak kepala Kyuhyun berkali-kali biar bisa lepas dari setan kecil ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap ngotot. Terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik.

Hingga akhirnya..

Keseimbangan Hankyung goyah. Kyuhyun menolong Hankyung yang hampir terjatuh. Akan tetapi tubuhnya nggak sanggup menahan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun pun ikut terjatuh

GEDEBUKKK

Mereka berdua terjatuh.. Kepala mereka tidak sengaja saling terbentur dan pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

"Ukhh… sakit" rintih sang maknae

"Nghh…" Pemuda China juga meringis, dipegangnya kepalanya yang terbentur

"Hyung gwenchana?" Sang maknae menatap hyungnya. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot.

"Gwencha-" sang pemuda China juga mengangkat kepalanya, matanya juga melotot

"H-hyung?" kata Kyuhyun terbata-bata

"K-Kyuhyun?" kata Hankyung-juga- terbata-bata

Kyuhyun melihat dirinya sendiri dihadapannya, begitu juga Hankyung. Dengan tatapan horror, kedua namja itu meraba-raba tubuh mereka,memastikan apa yang telah terjadi pada diri mereka.

Kyuhyun berada didalam raga Hankyung. Hankyung berada didalam raga Kyuhyun

Badan mereka tertukar!

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" teriak bersamaan

"Tunggu! Ini bukan suaraku! " jerit Kyuhyun yang ada didlam Hankyung "Huwe~~~ Ini pasti mimpi! Umma~~~" rengek Kyuhyun

"Diam sedikit kenapa? Gw juga syok tau!" kesal Hankyung yang ada didlam tubuh Kyuhyun

"Kembalikan tubuhku! Aku nggak mau..nggak rela! Huwe~ Umma~~" Kyuhyun menangis sambil berguling-guling di lantai

"Woii… gentle sedikit woi! Itu tubuh gw,dan lo jangan ngerusak image gw!" marah Hankyung (dlam tubuh Kyuhyun) yang tidak rela melihat tubuhnya berguling-guling kea anak kecil nggak dibeliin permen lolipop

"Ta-tapi hyung.."

"Kalau begini mah apa boleh buat. Gw harus jadi lo dan lo jadi gw. Dan satu lagi, kita rahasiakan ini pada member lain. Kita cari dulu cara supaya bisa kembali seperti semula, Arraeso?" ancam Hankyung (dlam tubuh Kyuhyun)

"A-Araseo..hiks..hiks.." Kyuhyun (dlam tubuh Hankyung) mulai berhenti menangis*Hyung lebaiiii :P #duak!*

"Hn.."

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kulihat lebih jelas, ternyata aku tampan ya.." kagum Kyuhyun yang melihat dirinya sendiri

Pletakk

Sebuah kecupan tangan manis mendarat di kepala Hankyung alias Kyuhyun yang ada didlam tubuh Hankyung

"Sakit hyung!"

.

.

TBC

Yo reader~~~ Thx udah membaca karya saya yang gaje nan abal. Btw, ni ff masih prolog.. so gw gag yakin ni ff dilanjutin ato gag..

REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:

yang didlem kurung tu orang yang asli ya. Mis, Kyuhyun (Hankyung). Berarti Hankyung yang berbicara didlem raga Kyuhyun.

Semoga gag bkin pusing. Coz, author kadang puyeng pas ngetik .

Selamat membaca~~~ :D

CHAPTER 2

ESOKNYAA

Para member berkumpul diruang nonton.*mank muat toh?=="* Mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendengar teriakan

"Hyunggg!" teriak Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi

"Ada apa lo teriak? Kea orang kebakaran jenggot aja" kesal Heechul

"Kyuhyun…Kyuhyun.." kata Ryeowook gemetaran

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk

"Kyuhyun..Kyuhyun sedang memasak di dapur!" Ryeowook menunjuk ke arah dapur

"APPAAAAA!" teriak mereka bareng

"Kyuhyun memasak? MEMASAK? Nggak ada tsunami kan?" Eunhyuk kaget setengah mati

"Nggak mungkin ah,. Kyuhyun kan paling nggak bisa masak. Dia kan pernah nyaris membuat dorm terbakar." Kata Donghae

"Betul.. itupun masakannya nggak enak" tambah Shindong

"Gw serius hyung! Kalo nggak percaya lihat ke dapur!" ajak Ryeowook

Daripada mati penasaran, para member berbondong-bondong ke dapur

JDDERRRRR

Mulut mereka semua menganga. Mata mereka semua membulat putih. Syok, mereka cengo melihat pemandangan yang langka dan terseram yang pernah ada.

Mereka melihat Kyuhyun memakai celemek dan memasak dengan jiwa keibu-ibuan.

"Ini beneran kan?" bisik Yesung tak percaya

"Omo… sejak kapan?" bisik Siwon

Padahal yang memasak itu adalah Hankyung yang ada didlam tubuh Kyuhyun. Well, para member laen belum mengetahuinya

Merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun (Hankyung) *biar simple.. biar tak bingung bacanya* menoleh

"Semuanya… kalian sedang apa beramai-ramai disitu? Aku sudah membuat sarapan buat kalian. Pas banget, aku mau manggil kalian tadi."kata Kyuhyun (Hankyung) sambil tersenyum

'Sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi ramahh beginiii?'batin member laen sweatdrop

"Kok ramai amat di dapur?" kata seseorang sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya

"Hannie… udah bangun toh?" kata Heechul

'Kyuhyun kaleee' batin Hankyung (Kyuhyun)

"Ne.. hyu- Chullie.." jawab Hankyung (Kyuhyun).

"Hankyung ah.. cepat mandi biar nggak kebagian makanan…" kata Kyuhyun (Hankyung)

'Aneh banget manggil nama sendiri.. =="' batin Hankyung

"Ne…"

Hankyung alias Kyuhyun yang ada didalam tubuh Hankyung pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mendengar instruksi dari hyungnya

Para member laen cuma terbengo-bengo

"Kyuhyun, lo tadi manggil Hankyung tanpa embel-embel hyung ya?" tanya Kibum

'Akh.. gw lupa! Mampus gw…'kutuk Kyuhyun (Hankyung) dlm hati

"O-oh..itu.. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku kalo aku yang manggil dia, nggak usah manggil pakai kata hyung" jawab Kyuhyun (Hankyung) asal

"Masa sih?" Kangin tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyu-err Hankyung

"Ne…"

"Ah sudahlah… yang penting makan!" kata Shindong meyambar makanan

'Fiuhh..selamet.. nyaris aja ketauan' batin Kyuhyun (Hankyung)

.

.

"Lho? Bukannya itu PSP Kyuhyun, hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada Hankyung

"Yep, memang kenapa?" jawab Hankyung (Kyuhyun) tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya

"Ya hyung, bukannya Kyuhyun itu nggak pernah ngasih pinjam PSP pada orang lain?" tanya Ryeowook

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk "Hati-hati hyung dimarahi Kyuhyun, dia kan paling nggak suka PSP nya dipakai selain dia" kata Sungmin

"Ngapain takut? Toh Kyuhyun yang ngasih pinjem kok" kata Hankyung (Kyuhyun) –lagi- tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya

"HAHH? " kaget RyeMIn

"Se-serius nih? Nggak salah kan?" kata Kibum. "Ya Kyuhyun ah , apa benar ?" tanya kibum pada namja yang disebelahnya yang sedang asik maen laptop

"Ng? Ah.. itu.. Ngg.." Kyuhyun (Hankyung) kebingungan mencari alas an untuk berbohong. Hankyung alias Kyuhyun melotot padanya. "Aku bosan maen PSP trus hyung, jadi aku kasih pnjam aja ma Hankyung" asalnya

'WHOOTTT? Bosan? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun dengan julukan GameKyu BOSAN maen game? Nggak kiamat nih?' batin member lain

"Sudah dengar kan? Jadi kalian semua nggak usah kaget gaje bgtu" kata Hankyung (Kyuhyun) yang asik maen PSP

"Ne Hankyung, ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu" Kyuhyun (Hankyung) menarik lengan raganya ke dalam kamar

Sementara itu member lain cuma bisa memasang wajah curiga melihat 2 orang yang mendadak berubah dan mendadak dekat bahkan terlihat er—mesra?.

.

.

Other Room

"Hei, kan sudah kubilang hati-hati.." kata Kyuhyun (Hankyung)

"Ta-tapi hyung, aku nggak bisa diam tanpa PSP!" cibir Hankyung (Kyuhyun)

"Aish..lo piker gw betah didalam tubuh lo hah? Gw juga pengen kembali ke asal tau! Kita juga nggak tau kapan kita bisa kembali. Dan kita harus tahan sampai kita kembali,ok?"

"Ne Hyung.."

OOOooooooOOOOoooooo

Seminggu kemudian

Malamnya

"Hannie~ aku ngantuk.. tidur bareng yuk" ajak Heechul sambil menarik lengan baju sang seme, Hankyung

"..."

Tidak ada respon dari Hankyung. Tentu saja jiwa Kyuhyun yang terjebak sedang asik dengan PSP tercintanya.

"Hannie~" Heechul mulai kesal

".."

"Hannie~" Heechul menarik lengan baju Hankyung. Tapi sayang, perbuatan Heechul sia-sia

"WOIII HANKYUNGG!" teriak Heechul tepat ditelinganya Hankyung. Hankyung langsung loncat dari duduknya

"Apaan sih? Ngeganggu aja!"kesal Hankyung (Kyuhyun)

"Hannie…." Raut wajah Heechul langsung berubah. Badannya gemetar dan menahan tangis. Baru kali ini dia melihat Hankyung membentaknya

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Kangin yang baru saja dari masuk ke dorm lantai 11

"Kangin ah.. Hannie membentakku" kata Heechul sambil menahan tangis

"Kenapa hyung membentak Heechul hyung? " tanya Kangin

"Dia menggangguku! Aku lagi asik-asiknya, eh dia malah mengganggu privasiku!" emosi Hankyung (Kyuhyun)

Kangin terdiam melihat amarah hyungnya. Dia nggak menyangka Hankyung hyungnya yang polos, baik, mudah tersenyum, sayang pada dongsaengnya tiba-tiba marah. Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi Hankyung lagi marah. 5 kali lebih menyeramkan jika Heechul marah. -_-

"Hyung.."

"APAA?" kata Hankyung (Kyuhyun) penuh penekanan. Ya, karena posisi Kyuhyun didalam Hankyung hampir seminggu membuat dirinya stress dan sulit bergerak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun lepas emosi

"Ada apa ini?" para member yang berada didorm lantai 12 naik ke lantai 11. Mereka kemari karena mereka mendengar suara keras di atas *bener gag?*

"Aigoo.. Heechul hyung kenapa menangis?" Ryeowook menghampiri Heechul yang menangis

"Wookie, Hannie…"

"Ya Hankyung, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang telah kau perbuat?" Tetua memandang Hankyung dengan tatapan serius.

"Hyung, dia menggangguku! Aku benci dia!" kata Hankyung (Kyuhyun)

Hati Heechul sakit seperti tertusuk pedang saat dia mendengar kata BENCI

'Seburuk itukah aku dimatamu, Hannie?' batin Heechul

"Ya Hankyung! Jangan berbicara kasar pada Heenim" kata Leeteuk

"Berisik hyung!" emosi Kyuhyun

"Ya Hankyung hyung! Beraninya kau bentak Leeteuk hyung. Meskipun hyung lebih tua dariku, aku anggak akan memaafkan hyung" ancam Kangin

"Diam lo!"

Kangin membisu saking takutnya melihat ekspresi Hankyung marah

"Hankyung.." panggil pemilik raga Hankyung yang bersemayam di raga Kyuhyun

"Ne?" Kyuhyun yang ada diraga Hanyung menelan ludah melihat tatapan hyungnya yang berada di raganya

"Minta maaf pada Heechul hyung. Aku yakin Heechul hyung sebenarnya berbuat baik padamu. Minta maaf padanya. Kau jangan terbawa emosi." Kata Kyuhyun (Hankyung) dengan lembut dan bijak

Para member *minus Hankyung&Kyuhyun* terheran melihat Kyuhyun yang beribawa. Nggak seperti bias anya dia kelihatan begitu

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kubebankan.…."kata Hankyung (Kyuhyun)

"Aku mengerti kok" santai Kyuhyun (Hankyung)

"Apa yang Hankyung hyung bebankan Kyu?"tanya Yesung

"Itu…ng.." Kyuhyun (Hankyung) berpikir keras. dia tidak ingin para hyungnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Kyuhyun (Hankyung) mengigit bibir bawahnya

"Kyu?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat semenya diam.

"Kembali… aku ingin kau kembali..."

'Hah?' batin Para member lain sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kyu-"

"Kumohon.. aku nggak sanggup lagi berpura-pura dengan yang lain"

'Ada apa ini? Omongan Hankyung kok seperti….' Kira-kira satu baris kalimat ini yang tertera didlam pikiran member lain.

"Apa maksudmu Hankyung hyung? " kata Eunhyuk

"Jangan-jangan"

.

.

..

TBC

YO! Maaf lama ngelanjutin ff ni. Maafkan author ya, coz author gag sempat ngetiknya karena tugas menumpuk~ setinggi kamar author. Belom lagi mau US akhir bulan ini. Yah.. terpaksa tiket utk 4 juni saya oper ke Tio hyung *curcol* T.T

Buat para reader, saya sungguh berterima kasih karena sudah membaca ff author yang makin abal ngawur, dan gaje ini. Semoga reader suka dan betah sama ff author

Di review yaa? *blink blink* :D

Kritik dan saran diterima selapang lapangan sekolah author *?*

Balesan review chapter 1:

**Luo HanSiBum** : udah lanjutt nni mbak… review lagi ya? :D

**Cho kyuhyun imnida**: Thx udah baca.. udah ane llanjutin nihh :3

**Fedeoya Kimchi**: wkwkwkwkw ide brilian noona! XD Ntar ane masukin pas chap selanjutnya :3 GOMAWOO~

**Ririn Ryeosomnia**: WKWKKWKW… *ikut ketawa* review ya? Thx udah baca ff nya

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**: seru ya? Gomawo ~ hehehehe,… :3

**Jongwonnieswife-sj**: LANJUTTTTT! *nancap gas motor* hehhehe gomawo udah bilang ff saya bgus T.T

**LittleLiape**: wkwkw pengen aja dibuat OOC :3 Chayo~

**Kyuhyunniewife**: Udah lanjut kok noona. :3 review ya?

**Mrs. Zhou**: Iya nih noona, Hankyu shipper dikit disini T.T padahal di ff yang berbahasa mandarin dan inggris banyak loh yang Hankyu shipper :3 Ni udah update~ review ya? :3

**Sulli Otter**: kan prolog atuh… =3= ni udah lanjut :3

**Yuera Kichito – Cloudyue291**: Iya chingu, ni mirip pilem.. tapi nggak jiplak pilemnya kok XD Secret garden kalo nggak salah judulnya. Gomawo~

**Min hyorin**: XDD bbetul… betul.. gw pengen liat Kyuhyun hyung sengsara dikit.. *diinjek gaemkyu*

**Pipit-SungminELFishy**: Heheheh… Lagi pengen buat dia jadi OOC. YUP! Ni terinspirasi dari drama yang katanya lagi ngetrend . Lanjuttkann! *ikut2an slogan SBY*

**Uyung-chan**: Gomawo~~~

Saya tunggu respon dari reader lain.. gomawo udah baca dan ngesupport saya lewat review.~ *bow*

REVIEW~ 3


End file.
